Car(a)mell
by revabhipraya
Summary: Filan berusaha mengulur-ulur pernyataannya. / "Eh? Filan ngajak aku nonton?"


**Disclaimer:** Scrambled ~We Are Scrambled!~ © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon Instagram.

 **Summary:** Filan berusaha mengulur-ulur pernyataannya. / "Eh? Filan ngajak aku nonton?"

 **Car(a)mell** oleh revabhipraya

* * *

.

.

.

"C-C-Carmell!"

Filan menatap kursi kosong di hadapannya sambil mengatupkan mulut. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu, tetapi Filan tidak berniat berhenti bicara.

"A-aku suka kamu!"

Wajah Filan semakin memerah, tetapi lagi-lagi niatnya untuk bicara masih lebih kuat.

"K-kamu manis, sih! Kayak karamel!"

"Apa yang kayak karamel?"

Tanpa perlu disuruh pun Filan sudah tersentak mendengar pertanyaan barusan mendadak lewat di belakangnya. Dia menoleh dan dilihatnya iris bundar merah terang Carmell yang selalu membuatnya merasa disinari mentari pagi. "A-ah … ng-nggak, kok! I-itu … h-hai, Mell!"

Carmell mengernyit heran, tetapi ekspresinya itu cepat berubah ceria kembali. "Hai juga, Filan! Udah lama nunggu di sini? Maaf ya, tadi Kak Theo rese banget! Padahal aku udah bilang mau ketemu kamu tapi dia malah minta bantuin ini-itu dulu! Mana Robert ikut-ikutan rese lagi! Jadi lama, deh!"

"Ng-nggak lama, kok!" Baru dua puluh menit Filan duduk di sana, bisa dibilang belum lama jika disamakan dengan standar menunggu Hosea. "Santai aja, Mell. Hehe."

"Jadi," Carmell duduk di hadapan Filan, "apaan yang kayak karamel, Fil?"

"Oh! I-itu!" Wajah Filan kembali memerah. _Harus cari alasan, harus cari alasan … oh!_ "Nama kamu!"

Carmell mengerjap, tidak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya bingung, kentara sekali terlihat. Carmell memang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya. "Nama aku?"

"Benar, 'kan?" tanya Filan, berusaha meyakinkan Carmell untuk tidak membawa bahasannya ke arah lain. "Carmell. Karamel. Car-a-mell. Tinggal dikasih huruf A."

"Ih! Iya juga, ya!" Mata Carmell langsung berbinar-binar takjub. "Kok aku baru sadar, sih? Filan bisa aja, deh!"

"Hehe." Hanya kekehan yang bisa Filan keluarkan dari mulutnya. Entah mengapa hanya di depan Carmell, cowok itu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. "Hehe."

"Oh, iya!" Carmell menumpu kedua tangannya di atas meja lalu menempelkan dagunya di telapak tangan. Dicondongkannya badan ke arah Filan. "Filan ngajak aku ketemuan mau ngomongin apa?"

"O-oh!" Kaget karena Carmell mengingat tujuan utamanya, Filan otomatis celingukan. Di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya dan Carmell, jadi tampaknya percuma saja mencari-cari alasan. "O-oh, iya. Altan gak ikut, Mell? Biasanya kalian bareng, 'kan?"

"Altan lagi nge- _game_!" balas Carmell sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalo aku ganggu, pasti diomelin. Ya udah deh sendiri aja!"

"Oh, gituu." Meski sebenarnya Filan tidak peduli soal Altan dan hanya menggunakan cowok itu sebagai topik pelampiasan, Filan memutuskan untuk menanggapi sok perhatian. "Lah? Dia sering ngomelin kamu juga, Mell?"

"Sering banget! Mana ngomelinnya pake muka jutek pula! Aku kan sebel!" Carmell menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Altan juga suka ngomelin kamu ya, Fil? Dia emang nggak suka orang yang berisik sih, kayak aku. Filan kan rame!"

Filan tertawa kecil. "Iya sih, aku emang sering kena omel."

Carmell ikut tertawa. "Ih, Filan mau ngomongin apa, sih? Kok jadi ngomongin Altan?"

 _Haduhaduhaduh_ , batin Filan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Gimana, ya? Aku bingung ngomongnya gimana, Mell."

"Sama aku ini, 'kan? Santai aja, Filan!"

 _Justru karena sama kamu_ , gerutu Filan sambil tetap berusaha memasang wajah _cool-cool manly_. Cowok itu menarik napas lalu mengucap mantap, "Mell, kamu mau gak―"

Carmell menatap Filan serius, membuat pipi cowok itu memerah padam.

Keberanian Filan yang tadi sempat muncul mendadak hilang lagi. Mulutnya menutup sejenak lalu kembali membuka. "―Sabtu depan nonton di bioskop?"

"Eh?" Mata Carmell yang sudah bulat semakin membulat dan membesar. "Filan ngajak aku nonton?"

 _Sebenarnya tujuan utamanya bukan itu, tapi mau gimana lagi_ , batin Filan sambil menangis dalam hati. "I-iya…."

"Berdua aja?"

"K-kalo bisa, sih…."

"Mau!" Spontan Carmell melonjak dari duduknya. Rambut panjang kemerahan cewek itu berayun mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya. "Ih, Filan pas banget ngajaknya! Aku emang mau nonton di bioskop, tapi Altan susah diajak! Gak ada teman kan bawaannya males, ya?"

"Iya banget!" Filan mengangguk-angguk antusias, meski sebenarnya masih menangis miris dalam hati. "Berarti Sabtu depan ya, Mell? Di bioskop tempat nonton biasa."

Carmell mengangguk mantap. Gadis itu duduk kembali "Kita mau ketemu di mana, Fil?"

"Ng … aku ke rumahmu aja, gimana?"

"Boleh!" Senyum Carmell melebar. "Tapi rumahku agak jauh dari bioskopnya. Filan jadi bolak-balik, gak apa-apa?"

"Gak apa-apa, lah!" balas Filan. Dalam hati, cowok itu melonjak-lonjak girang. "Nanti aku yang beli _popcorn_ , ya! Kira-kira kamu mau rasa apa, Mell? Asin, asin banget, atau rasa _Carmell_?"

Mendengar guyonan Filan, Carmell tergelak. "Ih! Filan! Bisa aja, deh!"

Filan masih memperhatikan Carmell yang tergelak puas sembari membentuk senyum di wajahnya. _Yah, biar deh belum bisa nyatain perasaan ke Carmell, tapi seenggaknya bisa belok jadi kencan._

 _Alhamdulillah_ ya, Filan.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Satu pertanyaan, Carmell itu sebenernya peka atau nggak, sih? /nak

Jadi … kenapa tiba-tiba buat Carmell, karena (1) kasian si princess sunshine ini belum ada arsipnya (2) aku lagi ngemood bikin receh meski samar (3) Valent-Visi gak cocok pake _prompt_ beginian.

Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
